Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Cole MacGrath
Bio Cole MacGrath went from once being a simple bike messenger to the saviour of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole sacrificed himself to defeat a Conduit known as the Beast, seemingly destroying all known Conduits while subsequently saving mankind from a deadly plague. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Four years prior to the Empire City Blast, Cole began practicing Urban Exploration; parkour and climbing. He also traveled down to New Marais during his training, exploiting the drop of law enforcement. Through extensive training, Cole was able to perform parkour with ease, able to walk on narrow cables and climb buildings. This has aided him well in his job as a bike messenger in Empire City. Being a latent Conduit, Cole also seemed to have a stronger resistance and endurance to injury, as he was able to make it out alive after being run over by a freight truck during the time before the Blast. Zeke mentions this to Trish when the latter was worried if Cole will get out of his coma or not, assuring her that he'll be fine. Right after the Blast, Cole's primary ability is Electrokinesis and Electromagnetism. Basic Conduit Abilities As a Conduit, Cole MacGrath gains enhanced strength, resistance to injury, reflexes, agility and physical abilities have been enhanced to levels beyond that of any normal man. He could hold up a support beam by himself and he could free-fall from any height without harming himself. His body is strong enough to take great punishment, surviving huge explosions, though he could never take a direct hit from an RPG, and could not stand in the epicentre of large explosions. He had an unflinching response to bullets, and could easily survive being shot in vital areas, as his electricity could heal him. When Alden's junk tower collapsed, Cole was literally buried alive under it, but "barely felt it". Cole gained an accelerated healing factor from the Blast, able to quickly heal any damage his body takes in, due to his body's natural ability to heal being greatly accelerated, through the stimulation of Cole's muscle tissues and his immune system when electricity isn't available. Cole was rendered impervious to most diseases except for the strongest ones, such as the extreme toxic gases that Kessler's air balloons had released (by-product of Sasha's mind-controlling Black Tar). Even these toxins did not give the user complete control over him, only causing him a lot of pain and draining him of his powers temporarily. His healing ability was accelerated when Cole actively absorbed electricity (Electric Drain) Over the month after his fight with Kessler, his powers grew tremendously. For one he appeared to have an unlimited supply of energy, and his hands had electricity flowing through them when in a fight, as though he was using a permanent form of Karmic Overload. His Bolts had become much more powerful, with the size and power of Rockets (they never hurt him if he fired too close to himself), but chained electricity like Lightning Bolts, and had a smaller radius of explosion. His grenades apparently lost their adhesive abilities, as any grenades he threw would bounce off the Beast's skin. His Electromagnetic Shockwaves had evolved into Blasts, no longer appear like swirling circular electrified blasts, instead appearing more similar to an expanding Polarity Wall, and a wider area of effect. His endurance had increased to the point that he could survive being crushed between the Beast's hands for a very long time (he was unable to survive for as long during his final confrontation with the Beast). His Static Thrusters were much more powerful than before, though he still couldn't use them to fly. He had also learned how to summon Lightning Storms while on uneven ground, giving him a huge advantage in battle. Variations * Parkour: Gains Lightning Tether, Megawatt Hammer and Polarity Wall. * Infamous Hero: Gains Induction Grind, Bio-Leech and Arc Restraint. * Patron Saint of New Marais: Gains Ice Spike, Ice Grenade and Icy Drop. Character Trait Lightning Storm: Cole calls a lightning storm, dealing a large amount of damage to the opponent. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Lightning Bolt: Cole fires a bolt of electricity at his opponent. * Alpha Blast: Cole shoots forward a wall of electromagnetic energy at the opponent, blasting them across the screen. * Shock Grenade: Cole throws a small sphere of electricity, which explodes a couple of seconds later. (If it hits the opponent directly, it will stick to them and it will cause them flying once it explodes) * Thunder Drop: Cole charges up and hits the ground, causing electricity to fly around in arcs. (can only be done in air) * Shockwave: Cole fires off a Shockwave that knocks the opponent away from him. * Static Thrusters: Cole charges his hands with electromagnetic energy that allows him to float himself in the air for a limited time. (Can be connected with Thunder Drop move above) Parkour - Exclusive Moves * Lightning Tether: Cole creates an electric tether towards his opponent, and if it connects, Cole reels towards his opponent and stops. * Megawatt Hammer: Cole focuses his energy into a single mass, and launches it at his opponent, creating an explosion on impact. * Polarity Wall: Cole creates a small electromagnetic field that blocks projectiles. Infamous Hero - Exclusive Moves * Induction Grind: Cole slides through the ground with electricity emitting on the ground. During this state, can attack depending on which button pressed: ** Gigawatt Blades Combo: During the Grind, Cole does a spinning inward slash with his Amp, and if it hits, finishes with an uppercut. ** Leaping Shoulder Tackle: During the Grind, Cole rises upwards with a shoulder attack. * Bio-Leech: Cole grabs the opponent and leechs neuro-electricity off of them, draining their health. * Arc Restraint: Cole sticks the opponent by creating bonds of electricity on their wrists and ankles to the ground for a free hit. Patron Saint of New Marais - Exclusive Moves * Ice Spike: Cole creates a spike of ice that knock the opponent. Has Close, Mid and Far variations. * Ice Grenade: Cole throws a small sphere of ice, which explodes seconds later and freezes the opponent. * Icy Drop: Cole jumps into the air, charges up and hits the ground, causing spikes of ice to shoot out of the ground. X-Ray Move * The Electric Man: '''Cole would emit a radial blast of lightning around him as he floated in the air temporarily. As they're stunned, he will slam his amp against the back of their neck cracking it. Then he will sweep his opponent's legs from underneath them and force them to slam into the floor on the back of their head, fracturing it. He would then jump up and double foot stomp them in the ribs, cracking them before rolling off. Super Move * '''No One is Stronger Than Me: Cole grapples the opponent with a Lightning Tether and drains health with Bio-Leech before throwing them to the ground. He then ties them to the ground with Arc Restraint and calls a Lightning Storm to strike the opponent. He ends the attack by absorbing the electricity surging through their body. Finishing Moves Fatalities * The Executioner: Cole kicks the opponent in the stomach and they fall onto the ground. He then locks his opponent on the floor using his Arc Restraint, and shoots them in the head with a large blast of electricity, causing his/her head to explode into chunks. * Ionic Tornado: Cole creates a tornado that scoops up the opponent and then he calls down a huge blast of lightning form above, striking the tornado and making the opponent explode with their severed pieces flying everywhere. X-Ality * Infamous Kill: Cole starts by grabbing hold of his opponent and electrocutes them, showing the skeleton of his/her body. As the opponent sways around in place, Cole freezes his fists and brings both of them crashing into his opponent's skull, breaking not only the skull, but also the brain as well. As his opponent hits the ground, Cole jumps up into the air with fiery wings made of napalm and slams down on the opponent's chest, breaking his/her rib cage, with the lungs and heart exploding from the impact. Brutalities * TBA: TBA Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Death by Puddle: A puddle appears out of nowhere and Cole shoves his face into it, electrocuting himself for 3 seconds and then Cole's head is now rendered into a dry skull. Cole's skull gets shattered after he falls down to the ground. RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: His appearance from InFamous 2 * Kostume 2: His appearance from InFamous (y'know with the yellow leather jacket) * Kosplay DLC 1: Starkiller from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Kosplay DLC 2: Jack Frost from Rise Of The Guardians Battle Intro Cole lands down onto the battlefield with an electric explosion while holding his Arc Restraint. He then puts his arc away, charges himself up with electricity and then says "Alright, let's do this!" Victory Pose Cole says to his defeated opponent, "If you learn how to fight, Cole me!" And then he jumps out of the battlefield. Rival Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe